Shocking the Stars
by FW Wandering
Summary: Some moments in the lives of one of my favorite couples as they deal with family, love, kids and the guild. Happy LaLu week.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try to take part in LaLu week, however I have been rather busy so I might not be able to finish. I recently started to get my masters and the school runs on the quarter system, so I'm not getting much free time. Also I have been going through some emotional issues for about six months now and I'm having work trouble.**

 **I decided to do an AU universe, I'll be jumping around in their lives.**

 **Chapter One: Aquarius**

Lucy watched as people cheered and drank at the guild's annual Halloween party. Every year since the defeat of Zeref the guilds would meet more often. Natsu was still alive and Zeref hadn't bothered the country for a while. The real reason they had this party ever year was because…

"Mommy look it's Wes!" a little boy in a yellow dragon costume yelled, his blond hair poking out from under the costume.

"Alexei be careful," Lucy yelled as the boy nearly made Mira, who was dressed like she was going to a masquerade ball, down.

A little boy with white hair and blue eyes greeted Alexei, mostly called Alex with a smile. Wes Eucliffe was dressed as a white tiger. Lucy smiled and waved at as the Sabertooth mages entered. Sting was dressed as a demon and his pregnant mate, Yukino was dressed as a nun. Rogue was dressed as a fly, probably for the amusement of his daughter, Sky, who was dressed as frog.

All the kids gathered around the new arrivals.

Everyone started pairing up as soon as the whole event with Zeref was over, seemed they realized they wanted to be happy with the ones they love. The dragon slayers all mated and next thing they knew everyone was starting families.

Bickslow and Lisanna had yet to actually tie the knot and yet were working on their fourth kid. Grant it the first bunch had been triplets, all boys no less, though they were still babies.

Ever and Elfman, Gajeel and Levy, Juvia and Gray, Freed and Mira had all been expected. Sadly Mira and Freed, whose outfit complimented each other, found out they couldn't have kids and were in the process of adopting. While Ever, dressed as first master, refused to have kids at the moment. Juvia and Gray had a son Rin, who was dressed as some superhero, and a three year old daughter Silver, who was dressed like snowman. Lucy also noticed that Juvia wasn't drinking tonight.

Gajeel, dressed like a wolf, and Levi, dressed as a bunny, had their second child on the way. Their older son, Gale, was dressed like a rock star and was the spitting image of his father with his mother's brains.

Erza and Jellal, dressed as knights on a chest board, had made everyone happy when they finally got together. Their daughter Rosemary and son Simon where much loved. Rosemary, who had her mother's hair, was a puppy, and her two year old brother was a pawn.

Other couples had been rather unexpected, which had been set off by her own mating. Laxus and Lucy had been dating in secret since she had gone to Blue Pegasus for Sorcerer Weekly. When they declared themselves a couple it set off mixed reactions. They had gotten married with a big wedding and then Laxus had been made master.

Crime Sorcière had merged with Fairy Tail after Zeref had been defeated. Except for Meredy, who left and joined Sabertooth with her mate Rogue. Their daughter, Sky Ultear Cheney, was the same age as Lucy's son Alexei and rather shy.

The big surprise for Lucy was Cobra's mate, Brandish. Brandish and Lucy had become best friends since the whole trying to kill her thing. Laxus joked that was how Lucy made all her closest friends. They had a little boy, who like his mother wasn't here yet.

Another unexpected union, if not the most unexpected, was Natsu and Minerva. Lucy smiled as she looked over at her best friend as he held his three year old daughter in his arms. The little girl had her mother's hair and father's eyes. Her name was Ophelia and she was dressed as Plue costume.

"Luce get down here!" Natsu yelled as he sat with the other slayers and their mates.

Minerva, who was dressed as a belly dancer offered her a kind smile as she joined them, Cobra offered a nod.

"You look nice," Meredy smiled. She was dressed as a nymph.

Lucy blushed. She had dug up and altered one of her old heiress dresses and found a crown.

"Princess and a dragon," Minerva chuckled.

"Alex insisted on dressing up like dad," Lucy giggled as she watched Gramps, he had pestered him into calling him that, made the kids laugh. He loved his great grandchildren so much. "I'm the queen actually, Laxus is the king."

"I'm guessing the king is escorting the princess in?" Levy asked with a smile.

Lucy smiled. Lucy had found out she was pregnant a month after he became master and the man almost fainted when they found out it was twins. Layla Anya Dreyar and Alexei Yuri Dreyar.

They were rather quiet, some people outside the guild thought they were slow. They were fiercely protective of each other though. Both had shown that they had their father's eyes, though Layla definitely looked like her mother otherwise.

Alex was the most outgoing, even though his sister tended to do things first. She said her first words and walked first, but he had already opened a gate first. His first gate had been Virgo. Layla had opened Plue's but didn't seem to open the gold keys.

Alex was definitely a mama's boy. He always seemed to gravitate toward Lucy's team and loved her spirits. In many ways he was like Lucy, always smiling and talkative. He loved everyone and was always by Lucy's side.

Layla on the other hand was definitely daddy's little princess. She always seemed to gravitate to Laxus and he was wrapped around her finger. She was the more selective and reserved of the twins. She only talked to people in the guild, even they were limited. She loved Laxus' team though. When she was a baby she would scream her head off if a member of Team Natsu tried to hold her, though she loved Cobra and Brandish.

Layla often watched people and Lucy had been concerned at first. Cobra had recently told her that Layla was studying people more than anything. She had been rather sickly for the first three years of her life, though the doctors told her it was nothing life threating as far as they could tell. At times she still had times were she was bed ridden.

Lucy was worried, Layla showed that she didn't want to be a celestial mage. Yet she didn't show any other kind of magic. She only seemed able to open silver keys, which had upset Capricorn because he wanted to belong to her. One of her favorites was Draco, a gift from Brandish for their birthday.

Layla had been very secretive when it came to this Halloween. She had only told a select few what she wanted to be: Alex, Laxus, Brandish, Juvia, and Ever. Cobra had found out from Brandish and laughed. Juvia and Ever had helped make the costume. While Laxus and Brandish were helping her get ready.

"You're going to love it," Cobra chuckled.

"You know Wes was asking about the baby and guess what he asked?" Yukino smirked at Lucy.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in question.

"He wanted to know if he and the baby were going to get necklaces like the twins." Yukino laughed.

Lucy gave a sad smile. For their fifth birthday she gave the twins each a necklace with one half of Aquarius keys. Even though she had found the new key the Mustache man had made for the beloved spirit, that broken key had still meant so much to her. She still remembered when she gave them the key.

 _The twins stared at the two halves of key in their hand, Layla with the handle and Alex with the key._

 _Layla looked at it with serious look on her face, her eyes showing a great amount of weight._

 _Alex smiled, "The water bear? As in the mermaid!"_

 _"The one she had to break," Layla whispered so soft that Lucy almost missed it._

 _She had told them the story a few times. Tears came to Lucy's eyes as she thought of her old friend._

 _Alex hugged his mother and jumped around excitedly, while Layla looked at her mother. She gave Lucy a small nod, "Thank you. Can you help me?"_

 _Lucy smiled as her daughter handed her the necklace and turned around. Lucy moved her daughter's long hair aside and carefully clasped the necklace around her neck. As Lucy headed down stairs to start the party she noted Layla placing a hand over the half of her key and give a smile._

Lucy often wondered if Layla realized how hard it was to give that key up, something that had belonged to her mother and been so important to Lucy.

"Where are Layla and Laxus?" Natsu asked. "I want Iggie to get to see his future bride."

Lucy shook her head. Natsu insisted that his son and Layla would get together; Minerva and Lucy just rolled their eyes every time. Laxus didn't deal well with it, he insisted that his daughter deserved better than a dragon slayer. Yet all the dragon slayer's kids tended to gravitate to the her. Gajeel joked that Layla was like her mother, just Slayer Tamer.

Lucy had to wonder about the habits of the first generation slayers naming their kids after their dragons. Something Layla had asked her about a year ago.

"What did Viper decide to dress as?" Sting asked Cobra.

Only Midnight and Lucy knew Viper's real name, because the families had spent so much time together that Lucy viewed Cobra as a brother.

"He wanted to match Layla's costume from what I heard." Natsu smirked.

"A snake?" Levy giggled.

"He thought about it, but instead he decided to go as a vampire." Midnight said as he and the little purple haired, tan skinned and green eyed boy came downstairs in a black cloak. Viper ran over to the other boys.

Lucy guessed he must of gotten bored with helping them with Layla and decided to join the party.

Lucy looked up at the master's office, where her daughter and husband had been for the last hour.

"Uce, Uce!" Lia said reaching for Lucy. She had developed her father's habit of calling Lucy by his nickname for her.

"You look adorable Lia!" Lucy smiled picking up her goddaughter.

"Are you and Laxus going to try for another baby?" Minerva asked.

Lucy sighed. She and Laxus weren't sure if it was good idea, considering Lucy's writing career was taking off even more than it was before and he was often busy. Still she loved kids, just as much as Ever did. Then again Laxus' team dotted on Layla.

"I'm having a girl," Yukino smiled, sensing Lucy's discomfort and attempting to change the subject. "We were thinking of naming her after my sister."

"I'm sure she'll love that." Lucy smiled. She looked over at Angel who was being fond over by some Blue Pegasus boys.

"Is Layla feeling better?" A soft voice asked as Lucy felt a tug on her dress.

Lucy looked down at the little girl with black hair and red eyes. Lucy smiled at Sky, the girl was such a sweet heart. Layla had gotten sick last month, ending up in the hospital again. When they asked Wendy and Porlyusica to look at her they had insisted that things were fine.

"Layla is feeling much better," Lucy smiled.

Brandish smiled as she came down stairs. "Layla is ready."

Lucy smiled and pulled out her camera. She noted her husband dressed in a crown and robe like coat standing atop the stairs. "Why is Laxus at the top of the stairs?"

"He's going to give her the signal," Brandish kissed Cobra on the cheek. Cobra and she had dressed as a warrior and a goddess. "Summon Aquarius; she'll want to see this."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and pulled out a glass of water.

"What do you want brat?" Aquarius hissed.

Lucy shrugged. "Brandish said you would want to see something."

Lucy and Aquarius got along better since she had gotten the new key. Lucy liked the fact that the mermaid couldn't make fun of Lucy for not having a boyfriend. Lucy got to make fun of the Aquarius though because she was married and had children.

"Tch, what would _you_ have to show me?" Aquarius flipped back her hair.

"It has to do with Layla," Alex smiled as he came over.

"Sorry if we interrupted a date." Lucy apologized.

"Wasn't on one," Aquarius sighed. "But make it quick, Scorpio promised to take me on one later."

Aquarius did have a soft spot for Layla, though Lucy wondered if it had more to do with her name than the child. She still acted mean toward the little girl.

Lucy noted that Laxus disappeared.

"Open gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Alex smiled. Lucy frowned; she hadn't given him the key.

"Alexei Yuri Dreyar!" Lucy yelled. "When did you take that?"

"While you were talking Uncle Cobra grabbed it for me," Alexei looked down. "Sorry but we need him."

"We are going to make you two smile!" Scorpio pointed at Lucy and Aquarius. "It's a surprise!"

"Surprise?" Aquarius smiled clapping her hands together.

"Draco told him the plan." Alexei smiled.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder what the spirits and her imp of a daughter were planning.

"We are ready!" Scorpio yelled as he backed up toward the bottom of the stairs were everyone could see.

There was a flash, the ground shook, and the sound of thunder made everyone go silent. Everyone looked at the spot. Laxus moved to be out of the way.

Lucy felt tears cloud her eyes as she looked at her little girl. She looked over at Aquarius, who stared with shock, till a small smile appeared on her face.

Layla stood there with a blue fish tail with three piercing on her tail. Her long blonde hair now fell to her waist and was light blue. She had on a dark blue bikini top, though she had no bust because she was only five. On each arm was a golden armlet and bracelet.. She wore a headband and light blue crystal earrings. Under her collarbone was a dark blue Aquarius tattoo and tuck under her left arm was a silver urn.

"I am the royal blue mermaid Aquarius! I have a boyfriend and you don't!" Layla smirked, rather similar to Aquarius herself.

Lucy laughed and took pictures loving her daughter's imitation.

Not bad." Aquarius smiled. She moved over behind Layla and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take a picture brat."

Lucy nodded and smile, she did as she was told then frowned. "The hair?"

"Cancer helped earlier with that," Laxus smirked. "And Midnight helped with the makeup."

"Auntie Ever and Juvia made the costume," Layla smiled. She looked at Aquarius. "Do you like it?"

Aquarius smiled. "Not bad brat."

Layla ran and hugged her mother. "Mommy, do you like it?"

Lucy hugged her daughter tightly. Perhaps her daughter realized how much her Aquarius' key met to her after all, despite being five.

"You did good brat, you're raising some good kids."

 **This came into my head and I couldn't help it, I just thought it would be cute. As I've said before, I can't help but feel Lucy would name her daughter after her mother. Also I felt the MeredyXRogue and MinervaXNatsu were ships people don't use as often.**

 **Also does anyone else want a Lucy and Jackal week? Someone please plan this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Devilish**

Laxus had a long day managing the guild. Seemed everyone was more destructive than usual, no one was able to control Natsu seeing as his mate was pregnant. Minerva was nearing her due date so at least Natsu would soon be out of commission.

Erza had given birth to her daughter, Rosemary, last month so at least the cake cost would go down. Not to mention the property damage from her mood swings.

Juvia had given birth to Rin this week and Levy had just found out she was having a boy. This only made more people bet that Lucy was having a boy. Seeing as all the dragon slayers seemed to be having boys. There were bets going on about Brandish, but Cobra had threatened to kill anyone he caught. Between that and the fear of what Brandish would do made everyone stop the bets for that baby.

He heard the bets were just as bad in Sabertooth, with Yukino having his son two months ago and Meredy's due date being the same month as Lucy.

He entered his house with a sigh, honestly he wasn't surprised to catch the scent of Brandis. Since Lucy wasn't allowed to go on missions, her magic had started acting up only two months after she got pregnant, Brandish had been at the house a lot. They both seemed to be in the same boat.

Brandish accidentally shrunk and enlarged things during a mission and then they had found out she was three months pregnant, after that she wasn't allowed to use magic.

Laxus was concerned about Lucy; her pregnancy had been taking its toll on her. She was tired more often and he noted she was bigger than she should be. Unlike other slayers mates, who started showing signs of their slayer's magic, Lucy hadn't shown any magic power. Minerva's hand had suddenly burst into flames during her fourth month. There was also the fact that few Dreyar woman survived child birth.

He just wanted the baby and Lucy to be fine. He smiled, his little dragon as they called the baby. He had been unable to go to her latest appointment with Lucy. When she had come to the guild to give him a report she told him that the baby was healthy and then she crashed on the couch in his office, using his coat as a blanket. She had proceeded to walk around with a devilish smile.

He had asked why a few times, but each time she refused to tell him. Even though he had felt bad for sending her home because it was late, he was glad he didn't have to keep wondering what the smile was about.

He heard laughter from the living room.

"Igneel, since it is a boy." He heard Minerva sigh. He didn't pick up on the black haired woman's scent so he could tell it was over the lacrima."What about you guys?"

"Cobra keeps insisting that we name the child after snakes." Brandish told them. The woman was rather emotional since she got pregnant.

"Laxus and I were discussing the idea of naming it after one of our mother's if it was a girl." Lucy told them. "While if it was a boy we wanted to either name it Yuri or Alexei."

"Wasn't Alexei the name that Ivan went by at the games?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed. "But I like the name."

Laxus gave her a big smile as he walked in. Lucy and the girls were eating strawberries and raspberries, something Lucy had loved lately. Cobra was sitting in the arm chair with his eyes closed, but Laxus could tell he wasn't asleep.

As soon as he entered the room both woman ended up with devilish smiles. What were they planning?

"Well tall blonde and sparky just walked in so Cobra and I are going to go." Brandish said.

Laxus nodded at the other man who stood up.

He had a devilish glint in his eye as he passed Laxus. "Congrats man, I left some beer in the fridge you'll need it in the future."

Brandish hit he poison slayer as they left.

Laxus shook his head and sat down next to his wife, rubbing her stomach. "Something I should know about the appointment?"

"Found out the sex is all." Lucy sighed. "Are you sure you won't be upset if it is a girl?"

Laxus felt his heart skip a beat. Were they having a girl? He would love that. A little version of Lucy running around the guild brought joy to his heart.

A devilish little boy would be just as nice too, causing trouble.

"I will love this baby no matter what. If it is a little girl I could think of no bigger joy, just as long as she doesn't end up with a slayer." He muttered.

"Why don't we go bed?" Lucy told him that devilish smile appearing again as she led them upstairs.

Laxus had a big house, over ten rooms, two studies, and library included. He was happy his child would get a big yard to run around in. Not just that but they had a playroom for the children.

They had decided the room next to theirs as the nursery. They kept the walls white, since they didn't know the sex of the baby yet. He had painted the ceiling dark blue and put lacrima up on it, in the form of the constellations, so in the dark it would look like the stars.

He had already put up a crib, made by Bickslow, and some other gender neutral furniture. A few stuff animals as well. Lucy had placed a doll she had when she was little in there too. Laxus had been hesitant on that at first, but Lucy had convinced him it was okay.

He followed her up the stairs, past the nursery to their room. She stopped and made him walk in first. He saw two stuffed gold dragons on the bed, one with a pink ribbon tied to it and the other with a blue.

He felt himself stumble to the bed, his feet barely able to move as if they were turned into jelly.

Twins, this met they were having twins. They had been calling the baby a little dragon. So twins, twice as much of everything. A little devilish dragon and a sweet fairy princess.

He felt himself smile. "Twins."

Lucy smiled. "I wanted to think of a way to tell you and came up with this. I had Bickslow start making a second crib."

"That's why you were smiling," Laxus said as she sat onto the bed, he placed a hand on her stomache.

"Says the guy who constantly used to have a handsome devilish smirk," Lucy laughed. He felt the baby kick. "They're going to be trouble, I can tell."

"I'm sure we can handle it." Laxus smiled.

He remembered his grandfather calling him a handful, his mother had called him a little devil. He missed his mother, the memories were rather blurry and he didn't talk about it much.

"Let's name our girl after your mother and mine." Laxus smiled. "Layla Anya Dreyar."

"I was also thinking that we should name our boy after your great grandfather." Lucy suggested. "It would make gramps happy."

"Yuri, nah he'll be made fun of." Laxus laughed a booming laugh. "Let's go with something that can be shortened like Alexei and use Yuri as a middle name."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I love you."

Lucy woke later that night to the twins deciding to kick her stomach to no end. She was about to whisper to them to stop when she heard Laxus speaking.

"And no boys for Layla, especially that dragon slayer. They're bad news, so Alex we have to keep them away from her. Only guys allowed around you are papa and your brother." Laxus whispered.

Lucy giggled. "Laxus at this rate she won't be allowed to have friends if you keep with your devilish plan of no boys."

"I would keep them both away from your team if I had my way," Laxus growled.

"As if yours is much better," Lucy replied as she began to rub her belly. "They don't seem to agree with your plans considering they want to use my stomach as a soccer ball."

"What's wrong with my team?" Laxus gave her a fake pout.

"Evergreen will dress her them like fairy dolls, which I wouldn't mind except that one of them will be a boy. Bickslow will make perverted comments and the kids will be sticking out their tongue constantly. And Freed…well I have nothing on him but I'll think of something." Lucy pointed out.

"And yours will teach them to strip, give them diabetes, and make them pyros." Laxus pointed out.

"Maybe we should just keep them away from the guild," Laxus smirked.

"Just don't lock Layla in a tower somewhere." Lucy laughed.

"We already have a dragon for her," Laxus joked.

Lucy laughed and laid her head down. "I really need to sleep though."

"Come on little dragons, time for mommy to sleep." Laxus whispered to her belly.

Lucy laughed harder as the kids actually stopped. "You're already conspiring against me with them."

She fell asleep with his hand on her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**An update, I wanted to look at the different dreams everyone had. Next chapter we will be returning to after the twins were born.**

 **Dreams Do Come True**

Laxus had always dreamed of being master of Fairy Tail since he was a little boy. When he was exiled he dreamed of returning to his family every night. A dream he had when he lost them again, only getting a break when Lucy would appear in a dream.

Now he had his family and he was master of the strongest guild in the country. Not to mention married to the most beautiful and smartest girl in the Earthland.

After the whole seven year sleep thing he had wanted to make sure his team had other things lined up in case the guild fell out again, so all of them decided to follow their own dreams and were succeeding. Ever was had her own designer line, Freed was surprisingly doing illustrations, and Bickslow had a little wood carving business going on from home. He and his team had everything he could want.

There were stacks of paperwork, but despite only being in charge for about a month he was happy.

* * *

Lucy watched as Minerva chased Natsu around. Natsu had done something to make the woman angry or maybe it was just hormones.

Ever since the defeat of Zeref everyone's dreams seemed to have come true. Laxus was master, Natsu was S-class, she had a bestselling novel, and everyone had someone to love. Even Gramps was enjoying his retirement.

Sure they all had problems getting here, but now they were happy. She still was a little upset for when she had to model for Sorcerer Weekly and that she had found a few of the guys had in the guild had seen it.

She was happiest about making one of her mama's dream come true, her and Brandish were best friend.

She smiled at the simple and elegant ring on her finger. As soon as Laxus proposed she had told Aquarius, whose key had been rather hard to find, she told the mermaid. It was nice to be the one rubbing something in the blue haired woman's face for once.

She returned to watching her friends. Erza, who was pregnant, was eating cake. Poor Jellal had turned white and fainted when he found out. Juvia and Gray were cuddling. Bickslow was moping at the bar as Lis chased his babies around, something she only did when they were fighting because he couldn't go on missions without his babies. Mira was demanding that Cana take a pregnancy test.

Mira had started having some in the guild seeing as everyone was getting pregnant. Cana was under suspect because she had just come back from a romantic weekend and wasn't drinking.

Lucy smiled softly. She and Laxus had discussed kids on their honeymoon, they wanted them but wanted to wait little longer. They had only been married for six months now. Still she loved kids and always wanted one.

"You seem happy."

Lucy smiled as first master sat down next to her.

"The family is all together," Lucy smiled.

"I wish Zera and Anna could see the guild now," Mavis smiled sadly.

"The guild turned out just the way I always dreamed it would," Mavis smiled.

"I'm sorry that your children couldn't be here for it," Lucy sighed. Some things they had discovered were that Mavis actually had two kids before she died, twins. Everyone had been shocked to find this out but she had just giggled and said that being young and having children had been common when she was alive. She even told them that Yuri had married in his teens. "Zera has so much responsibilities now running Alvarez Empire. Who knew your curse was inheritable."

Mavis giggled. "At least neither of them got the death part of everything or ended up with their father's personalities."

Sadly the curse of both parents had fallen to the children, though in different ways. One was now dead and the other was now ruling in placed of her father.

"I'm proud of both Zera and Anna," Mavis smiled. "Anna gave me one of the greatest gifts in the world, a granddaughter."

Lucy smiled. The girls had learned different types of magic in their journeys. Luckily they had been able to track down Zera, who actually held the key to stopping Zeref without killing Natsu. They had petrified him, so he wasn't dead just turned to stone.

"Ironic, he gave Anna that key as a gift for the day she stopped aging. I thought Perceus was lost." Mavis smiled. "Congratulations are in order I hear."

"Yeah, so many members found out they were pregnant," Lucy smiled.

"Yeah and I have a feeling more are than we know." Mavis giggled.

"Luce, let's go on a mission." Natsu smiled.

"I would rather not, I wasn't able to keep Virgo's gate or star gown on for long during the last one and lately I can't open any." Lucy sighed. "I think I might be sick."

"At least you don't have rent to worry about," Natsu sighed.

"You know magic tends to start acting up when your pregnant," Mavis smiled.

Natsu began to sniff Lucy and broke out in a smile. "You do smell a little different. So did Minerva when she got knocked up."

"Says the guy who kept trying to look under my dress because you heard someone say I had a bun in the oven," Minerva rolled her eyes at her idiot of a husband.

Lucy paled and ran off to Mira to get one of the pregnancy tests and then up to Laxus' office.

Mavis smiled as Natsu and Minerva went to talk to Wendy. "My dream came to be, everyone here is a family. And Anna, so did yours. You granddaughter is as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside. All our dreams came true because everyone is always searching for a place to belong."

Mavis only wished she had been able to give that to the one she loved.


	4. Chapter 4 Sparks

**This takes place a few months after the first chapter. I would like to thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I have gotten for this story.**

It was after the New Year and everyone in the guild was rather happy. They had tons of good news was being given since the first day of the year. Juvia had announced she was pregnant again, about three months. Bickslow and Lis were having twins, Yukino was close to giving birth to a little girl and Levy had given birth to a little girl named Paige.

Rogue was visiting with his family and the kids had just woken from a nap. Laxus was drinking with his team on the second floor and Lucy was talking to her team. Most of the boys were playing some game downstairs and Lia and Sky were playing with dolls.

Layla was sitting near him and his team in a spot where she could watch the other kids if she wanted, but instead she was reading one of Lucy's children novels called the Dragon and the Blue Fairy. A small gold colored dragon, no bigger than a cat was curled up next to her, his head resting on her lap. The dragon spirit Draco liked taking a smaller form when it came to being with Layla, he especially liked it when Layla read to him. His favorite books were Lucy's dragon series, in which different dragons fell in love with different kind of people. All those books were illustrated by Freed.

Laxus had been concerned seeing as she could only summon silver spirits, which he thought were less combat spirits. He wasn't sure how she was supposed to defend herself when she was earlier and took missions. He had believed that until she summoned Lupus the wolf, Draco, and Lepus the rabbit. Lupus was a giant white wolf that was very protective of Layla. Then there was the rabbit, which looked like a little stuffed rabbit most of the time but was a gigantic beast when his holder was threatened. Layla named him Momo. All her spirits called her Empress.

"Cosplayer is complaining again," Bickslow chuckled.

"She's probably worried. Poor Layla-sama was in the hospital for three weeks." Freed pointed out.

Laxus looked over at his little imp. She had missed the holidays because she had gotten sick. She had fainted and had a fever so bad that not even Gray could help.

"Did you hear what happened on her mission yesterday?" Bickslow smirked. "Natsu burned her top off. Wished I had seen that."

Laxus let out a warning growl.

"I might be with Lis but the girl has some nice tits despite having given birth to twins," Bickslow laughed. "I would-"

Laxus electrocuted his friend for that. No one talked about his wife like that.

He heard Layla giggled and sighed. He was supposed to stop electrocuting in front of the kids.

"Papa?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Am I weak?"

Laxus felt his heart shatter a little. He knew she wasn't the strongest celestial mage and didn't show any other kind of magic capabilities, but she was still young. Then again the old him would have been the first to call her weak.

"Of course not," Laxus stroked her hair. "You're still a little girl."

Layla frowned and bit her lip. "Then why am I in the hospital all the time?"

"I don't know. Papa used to get sick when he was little, all the time." Laxus forced a smile.

This seemed to satisfy Layla as she returned to her seat, Draco was now gone. She was now watching the other kids.

Gale and Sky came up to the second floor to talk to Layla.

Laxus let out another growl. He didn't like these little boys always near his daughter. They were always around her like there was no other girl in the world. Igneel had even said that he was going to mate with Layla when he was older. Lucy had spent an hour talking him down, saying how Igneel had no idea what the word actually meant.

"Layla come play with us!" Igneel yelled.

Layla shook her head.

"Please?" Gale smiled.

Layla shook her head again and Gale walked away defeated. Sky was about to leave, but Layla shook her head. Sky nodded and sat down next to Layla.

Laxus raised an eyebrow but ignored it. Everything was peaceful until Igneel and Gale started fighting. At first it was tiny and then they were using their powers, Alex tried to calm them down.

"They're being loud again," Layla growled.

Laxus noticed that as the powers began to fly Layla got more irritated.

Suddenly Alex let out a cry as a stray flame hit his arm. Lucy rushed to her son and suddenly Igneel was shocked, Minerva rushed to her son.

"Laxus how could you!" Minerva yelled. "He didn't mean to!"

"I'll heal him in a minute," Wendy said as she knelt to heal Alex.

"Wasn't me," Laxus put his hands in the air. He and the others stared in shock.

"Papa?"

Laxus looked at Layla to see her holding up her hands, sparks of electricity was coming from her hands.

Laxus let out a smile. His daughter had just gotten her powers.

"I'm sorry," Layla began to tear up. "I was mad because he hurt Alex."

Laxus picked her up and held her close, stroking her hair. "It's okay. You didn't mean to."

"He's fine," Wendy smiled as she healed Igneel.

"Layla that was so cool!" Igneel yelled. Definitely his father's son.

"Layla got her powers, let's party!" Gramps yelled and everyone followed suite.

"That's why she was getting sick so much, magic overload," Laxus heard Wendy explain to Lucy.

Lucy came up to the second floor with Alex in her arms. She didn't look happy. "Laxus where did she learn to shock people from?"

 **I named Momo after the first con I ever went to. I wasn't sure if anyone caught the fact that I was implying that Lucy was related to Mavis in the last chapter. Also all of Lucy's storied are relating to the idea of a slayer falling in love, except that instead of being a slayer they are actual dragons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is the last time we will see the twins when they can speak.**

It was a normal in the guild. Everyone was drinking and laughing. Rin and Silver Fullbuster were playing with their little sister, Aquamarine who had her mother's hair and powers. Lis was reprimanding her boys for fighting with their younger twin sisters, while holding her newborn daughter.

Mira's adopted son was sitting with Layla, who was now twelve. Alex, Igneel, Viper, and Gale were looking at the board for a mission. Well three of them were looking for missions, Igneel was not allowed to go on any missions for a month. This was because during a mission to get a cat out of a tree he set fire to the estate of the owner.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. Layla tended to join with Viper and Gale when it came to teams, but had begun including the young Justine. She also attended missions with Alex, Igneel, Rosemary, and Rin.

The boys however moped back to Layla's table with defeated looks.

"No good missions?" Layla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." The boys said.

"Reading the new Attack on Titan?" Viper asked. "Honestly I prefer dark stuff."

"Actually I'm reading the manga based off my mom's book." Layla sighed.

Lucy smiled as she watched her daughter act. Layla and Sky had joined their father's in learning dragon slayer magic. And Laxus had threatened to give the boys…shock therapy as Layla called it, if they hurt her or hit on her.

She had to admit it was worrying how many of the young slayers hung out with Layla. Yet she had just learned to accept her daughter liked to be around boys more than girls.

Layla was still a daddy's girl, it had gotten worse when she found out her powers took after her father. She even got her guild mark in black, though it was closer to her navel. Most of the boys got their guild marks in the same place as their fathers. Alex got his in the same spot as Lucy only in gold.

"I like Durarara," Gale said. "And Full Metal Alchemist."

"Soul Eater is funny." Igneel smiled.

"What part are you on?" Viper asked Layla.

"Avatar," Layla said.

"Didn't mom start dating dad before that?" Alex asked.

"That's not in here," Layla sighed.

Lucy smiled, her editors made her cut out any romance from the manga, except for when it came to Juvia. She looked over at Cana who was messing with her cards.

"Who are you reading?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Layla," Cana smirked. "Good news she's going to have a body like yours when she is older."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Honestly all she wanted to do was spend time with her family today, but Laxus had Fantasia to plan.

"As look as those geckos keep their hands to themselves I'm happy." Laxus said sitting next to her. "Why is she reading those? She read your books."

"She likes how the artist draws the people," Lucy sighed.

Laxus just nodded and growled out a warning at the young slayers.

The doors slammed open and Pinkie with the Ice Dildo. "We're back."

Everyone greeted them, except Layla who simple put down her manga.

The two came up to the bar and ordered their food. Gray took one bit of his and was demanding water.

"What's wrong with you?" Laxus growled.

"This keeps happening. Everything I eat lately is like drowned in hot sauce that would make Flame Brain vomit fire." Gray sighed.

"That's what you get."

They all turned to look at Layla who was smirking at them, yet Laxus had to admit she looked adorable.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"He left you after you lost one of your oldest and dearest friends. He left without a note like Natsu. You hurt her and left her all alone when she needed you most, so you must be punished." Layla said as if the whole thing was simple.

"Evil Layla," Viper smirked.

All the kids agreed that Layla was scarier than either of her parents when she was angry. They feared her more than Natsu and Gray feared Erza.

Natsu began to laugh.

"You're next!" Layla giggled before skipping off.

"Mavis I love her." Viper sighed.

 **I've been thinking about this since I started the series. I believe that Lucy has finished her novel and that what we are reading is the product. I've heard others say this as well so I'm not the only one at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm tired because I'm not sleeping well lately. I also decided to include Layla and Alex in this chapter. I'm probably not going to have them in the next chapter. I do enjoy Lalu week and am sad to see it coming to an end. This is why I gave it the ranking I did. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Games, Babies, and Tears**

Lucy sat watching the Grand Magic Games from the Fairy Tail box with Laxus. She was eight months pregnant, but was told it would be fine to go. Laxus had wanted her to stay at home with Brandish , Levy and a few of the other mothers. But she wanted to be here to support her family and friends. Not to mention she was the only member of team Natsu not to be a part of the group. Once more they had two teams. Team A was Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Cobra; Team B was Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Mira, and Minerva.

It was the second day and thae battle was between Natsu and Rogue when she felt something wet. This wasn't right she wasn't due for another month. Yet she was sure that was her water just broke. She felt panic rise up in her.

She frowned and grabbed Laxus' hand. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

"My water just broke," Lucy whispered.

"What!" Laxus jumped up. "I need to get you to the hospital."

"There seems to be some commotion in the Fairy Tail booth," the announcer said. Lucy cringed as Laxus helped her up. "It seems Lucy is giving birth!"

Lucy was definitely going to kill that guy.

Cobra, the Thunder God Tribe, Makarov, and Gajeel winced as they heard Lucy yelling. Most of it was cussing and threats toward Laxus reproductive organs.

"Remind me to stay out of the room when Brandish gives birth." Cobra muttered. He winced as his ears hurt from the yelling.

"Has it happened yet!" Natsu yelled rushing in. Minerva following with little Igneel in her arms.

"Fuck you in the ass with a hot metal spiked dildo!"

"Clearly not," Minerva smirked as she sat down.

"I don't think Luce has ever cursed that much, not even when she was mad at me." Natsu smirked as he took his son. "You know she yelled at me for an hour when we had a talk about me leaving for a year."

"Has the babies been born yet?" Erza, Juvia, and Gray asked as they rushed in. Juvia was carrying Rin.

"Bastard!" Lucy yelled. "I'm going to rip off your legs and crush you head in with them! Then shit down your neck!"

"I threatened Jellal the same way." Erza smiled fondly as she sat down.

"Her soul is ten times worse." Cobra moaned.

"Ready to meet your future wife?" Natsu smiled at Igneel, holding his son up.

Two hours later the nurse came out and said they were allowed in.

Laxus stood next to the bed with a child wrapped in a pink blanket and Lucy was holding a child in a blue blanket. Lucy was sweat, her face was red and she looked exhausted.

"You look bad Luce," Natsu smiled.

"Shut it," Lucy growled, but the smile remained on her face. "Everyone this is Alexei Yuri Dreyar and his older sister Layla Anya Dreyar."

"May I?" Cobra moved to hold the baby, but Laxus only moved her closer to him.

"Laxus," Lucy warned.

Reluctantly he allowed Cobra to take his little girl. Ever looking over Cobra's with a smile.

"She's perfect Laxus," Ever smiled.

"Of course she's Laxus-sama's daughter." Freed smiled as Lucy handed the baby to Makarov.

Makarov looked at the children for a moment then handed the child to Bickslow and began to cry.

"Have some dignity old man." Gajeel yelled. Unknown to everyone but Lucy and Levy, he had cried when his son was born.

"The doctor says that despite being born early they're fine." Lucy smiled.

"Are you two crying?" Gray asked looking at Cobra and Bickslow.

"No," Bickslow said passing the Alex to Freed.

"Her soul sounds beautiful," Cobra said as a single tear fell and he smiled.

"A real man knows when to cry and when not to, this is a good time to cry," Makarov smiled through his river of tears and snot. Cobra had started to view Lucy as a sister along with Gajeel, seeing as their wives brought them to the Dreyar house constantly.

"I can't believe they came from a game of Twister," Natsu smiled.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"How have you had sex and not know what it is," Laxus muttered.

"Of course I know what sex is, it is naked Twister." Natsu smiled. "Now we have two things to celebrate at the end of the day. Us being in the lead and the birth of these two."

* * *

The Grand Magic Games had just ended and the royal family was having a ball for all the guilds to participate in the fall of the dragons and those who made it into the games that year. They had started doing this every year since the fall of Zeref. Every now and then Empress Zera would come as a show of good will. This wasn't one of those years.

Layla and Alex had always used it as a sort of birthday party, seeing as all the guilds were together. Alex was starting to look more and more like their father, while Layla had definitely ended fulfilling Cana's prediction.

Fairy Tail had won again this year, at least their A team had. This was only their second year winning again seeing as the older team had decided to pass the torch. Once again two teams from Fairy Tail. The A team was Layla, Viper, Rosemary, Gale, and Igneel. The B team had been made up of Rin, Alex, Simon, Aquamarine, and Ophelia.

When it came down to it had been Sabertooth and less than half of the B team against the A team.

"I knew it was clear that Rin wouldn't fight Rosemary," Layla explained to a few people about her strategy. She didn't understand why they were so fascinated by all this.

"Why don't you all leave Layla-dono alone," hissed James Justine. He had basically taken his father's place as her worshiper. Chucky and Annabelle, two of Bickslows six kids, helped James clear the kids way.

Lia and Sarano laughed at the dejected boys. Layla had to admit Sarano looked good in her white ball gown, white was definitely her color. Lia's was a salmon pink, matching her brother's hair. Sky was wearing a dress that reminded Layla of the night's sky.

"You must be proud your daughter has a great strategic mind," Layla heard someone say to her father.

"Layla-sama where did you get your dress?" Sarano asked.

"Ever," Layla said with a kind smiled. She had a simple off the shoulder red dress with a slit. Simple but sexy, elegant and yet daring.

She noted that Rosemary was having fun with Rin and everyone seemed to be behaving. She made eye contact with her brother and gave him a simple look. Honestly she knew that the two daughters of the slayers of Sabertooth were competing for the affection of Alex.

Alex gave a nod and he said something to Wes. Both the boys came over and asked Sarano and Lia to come dance.

"Mind dancing with me?"

Layla turned to see a rather strong looking teenage boy hair that reminded Layla of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She smiled at Zeus Nanagear, son of Sabertooth's god slayer.

"Sure," Lucy sighed as she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. "I see you healed up from our little spat Minty."

"Minty?" Zeus chuckled.

"Your hair looks like mint chocolate chip ice cream, so I'm calling you on it." Layla smirked.

"Our battle was rather entertaining." Zeus smiled.

"Please I would hardly call that a fight, let alone a battle." She sighed. "I beat you in less than ten minutes."

She had been informed that the fight was considered a highlight of the games.

"You should join our guild," he suggested.

Layla laughed. "Why would I do that? I am guaranteed to become guild master of Fairy Tail someday. Why leave? Plus I'm an S-class mage. Little kittens should stay out of the affairs of dragons."

Layla felt eyes being forced into her. She could tell one of them was her father and was going to bet the others were from her fellow slayers.

She felt Zeus' hands slip lower to her butt.

"Hot girls like you shouldn't be fighting." Zeus smirked.

Layla raised an eyebrow and was about to rip off his hands and stuff one up his ass.

"Hands off my girl," Igneel growled pushing Zeus away.

Layla rolled her eyes. It was easier to not correct Iggy at this point, she had been telling him that she wasn't his or anyone's girl.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Gale growled coming over.

Layla rolled her eyes and walked off as the boys started to fight, which only got all the guilds involved. Some of the older members were trying to stop it, except Sting and Natsu who were taking part.

Layla went outside to the garden, finding a nice private bench to sit on. She sighed, you couldn't even see the stars from here.

"You look nice Pretty Eyes."

Layla smiled softly as Viper sat next to her, looking handsome in his purple suite. He had ended up looking almost exactly like his father, Layla knew that scars from various missions were covered.

He handed her some white wine and sat next to her.

"You do too Snake Boy," Layla smiled taking a sip. She enjoyed talking to Viper, he was good for banter. Though insults were what they mostly gave each other, making people think they hated each other sometimes. He called her Beautiful Soul sometimes, often shortening it to BS and causing confusion among guild members.

She wondered how he found her, considering all the souls in the capital had caused problems for him since they got her, until the final day.

"I looked for the most beautiful sounding soul," Viper smiled.

Layla blushed, Viper said that her soul helped calm him. Sort of like when she let Igneel or Gale lay their heads in her lap during train rides.

"Did you enjoy your birthday dinner?" Viper asked.

Layla nodded. The boys had taken her and Alex out for sushi and sake for their 17th birthday. Layla had gotten a little tipsy, having been trained by Cana it took a lot to get her drunk. She was a rather flirty drunk, much like her mother. Often acting like a cat.

"I could do without the overprotective dragons though," Layla sighed.

Viper chuckled

"Can't blame them, we like our treasure." Viper said softly reaching out to stroke her hand with a finger.

Layla rolled her eyes. Honestly, she was starting to wonder if she was like Wendy who had two mates. Layla had found out through the older female slayer that every once in a while that happened, when there was a limited number of females. With there being only two female slayers of mating age it was likely. Three if you counted Wendy, but she was already found all her mates.

"Treasure is locked up, I would prefer to do more than be pretty and then put away in a shelf." Layla told him.

"Just don't get mad at me," Viper smirked. Layla had once electrocuted Igneel over a game of monopoly. Then again he had cheated and tried to pay incorrectly.

"I'm not the prey, I'm the hunter." Layla warned. "Remember that."

 **Anyone know the topics for Galu week. I'm thinking of doing the week by basing it off the AU from Metal Heart, but want to make sure I can fit it around the topics. Also is there a JackalXLucy week or a ZerefXLucy week?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter. I was at work and I thought of something that would include Layla but she is not the point of this week or this chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Lucy sighed as the Tri man flocked her. She honestly she could do without this place and their little host club. Jason however thought that a girl would get more out of them than a man. So here she was about to enter Blue Pegasus to see the changes they had made and if there was a story. For the second day.

After Bob told the boys to leave her alone and that she followed him in. She looked around for her prey, she was a reporter and the story was her prey. Maybe she shouldn't listen to Loke anymore.

Her eyes finally landed on something interesting, Jenny with a client. That wasn't what was interesting though, it was the fact that Evergreen was sitting next to her. Lucy smirked.

She looked at her drink when she heard a familiar voice say, "Cosplayer?"

Suddenly Bickslow's babies had surrounded her. "Cosplayer! Cosplayer."

Lucy giggled, "Hello babies, hello Bickslow."

"What are you doing here?" Bickslow asked sitting down.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lucy smirked.

"Bickslow, that young lady at table six would like to request you." Bob smiled.

Bickslow gave her an apologetic smile.

Lucy smirked and gestured for Bob to come closer and whispered her scheme to Bob who smiled evilly. Looks like trapping her prey would be easier than she thought.

* * *

Lucy waited in the private lounge room that Bob sent her too. She heard growling and yelling and then her prey walked in.

"Hello Laxus." Lucy smiled.

Laxus blinked at her. "What are you doing her Blondie?"

"As I told Bicks, I could ask you the same question." Lucy smiled. "Sit down please."

Laxus frowned, he had heard she was working for Sorcerer Weekly and he wanted no part in it. Hell he had seen her pictures, she looked great. He turned to leave.

"Please don't leave," she said weakly.

Laxus smelled salt and fear. He turned to see tears in her eyes.

"Everything will be off the record. I haven't seen anyone in the guild for so long. I've heard things on where they are, but I've been alone." Lucy admitted. Laxus moved to sit down next to her. "Natsu left, then the guild was disbanded. Then there's Aquariu-"

Laxus frowned, "What happened to her?"

Lucy told him everything, she didn't now why and he held her. He comforted her as she cried.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lucy smiled. "I mean a few people went to other guilds, but why this one?"

"Bob used to be a part of Fairy Tail and it felt right." Laxus admitted. "Honestly I hate the whole entertaining thing, so I'm not here that much."

"According to Master Bob the other members have become popular." Lucy smirked.

"It is weird," Laxus muttered.

"I'm sure you would be popular. I mean you're handsome, smart, a good kisser, and powerful." Lucy blushed.

Laxus smirked. The two had shared a kiss during the Grand Magic Games when he had been drinking too much. Perhaps there was something there, perhaps he could do more train.

* * *

Bob smiled as he watched as Freed asked where Laxus was and became confused when he found out that Laxus was entertain a young girl.

He turned and gave an evil smiled. He didn't dress like Cupid for nothing. When he found a couple he knew was supposed to be together he let an arrow out. He always hit his prey.

* * *

Laxus stoked through the island looking for his prey. It was the S-class trials and while the first half had been like all the years before, choose a path. The remaining group and their partners were to take part in a game of hunter. The S-Class mages would hunt them and the last group of prey standing won.

He was just notified that there was one pair left and he was about to congratulate them. This year Layla, age thirteen, had taken part with her partner Viper. Laxus smiled as he appeared in a spot where they wouldn't smell him.

He saw Layla and Viper stop for breath.

"I can't believe you just beat up Natsu," Viper smirked.

Layla shrugged. "I wasn't going down without a fight, not all prey runs and hides."

Viper smirked and then suddenly his lips were on Layla's. Layla's eyes widened then she slowly closed them.

Laxus watched for a minute, trying to decide if he should interfere. He always wanted Layla to be happy and wasn't sure a slayer was good enough for her. At the same time he really hated this little punk for touching his little girl. No man would ever be good enough for her and she was too young to be interested in boys.

The little slimy snake probably knew he was here too and was doing this to mess with him. He was going to kill him.

Layla pushed him away and growled. "That was my first kiss you jerk! Listen I know you, Igneel and Gale have this little dick measuring contest going on when it comes to me but don't ever do that again."

Viper sighed. "I know what you think, but I do like you a lot."

Layla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well you just pissed me off. You don't kiss a girl when her dad is nearby. Show it some other time."

Laxus smirked and jumped out of the tree. "Good job Imp, you're the youngest S-Class in Fairy Tail history."

Layla beamed. Laxus glared at Viper. "Never touch her again."

Viper gave a challenging smirk. "Sooner or later, you can't stop her from mating with one of us. Preferably me."

Laxus rolled his eyes and walked off. He whispered low enough that only she would hear, "Stay away from Bob."


End file.
